Life will go on
by Mary excellent
Summary: The leader of the phantom troupe was in a mission in another country, there he met the last person he had expect to see. Kurorox fem!Kurapika.
1. Chapter 1

_**Life will go on**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own hunter x hunter characters but I own my storylines, they are my original words.

**Main characters**: Kurapika, Kuroro, Shalnark, Leorio, Gon, Killua and Senritsu.

**Warning**: This story contains more than one couple and Kurapika, here, is Female. I know that there are a lot of people who don't like a fem Kurapika but I can't think about Kurapika as a boy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

A black- haired young man was walking in a really crowded street in one of the most ancient towns of China. He was not here to see sight or to enjoy himself; he was here for a specific mission, this mission will afford him a great sum of money and he was really in despair to have some money. Although, he had been in China before, he had never come to this historical town so he was a bit lost and he needs a lot of searching so he could finish his mission successfully. While he was roaming the streets to gain as much information as possible about his target, he saw a person he never thought that he may meet here in China. The so called person turned his head to him and their eyes met for the first time in two years. He knew how much this guy hates him and how much he wanted to kill him to have his revenge so he waited patiently for the guy's eyes to flare red and he readied himself to counter any attack from the said guy. But what shocked him was that the blond young man's eyes had not turned red and the face of the young remained calm and controlled as if he had not recognized him at all and that what Kuroro thought but his thought changed when the young blond guy started walking towards him with calm but determined steps until the distance which was separating them less than two meters.

* * *

Kuroro was prepared to fight, to deflect the attacks or to hear insults and loathings but wasn't ready to hear those words especially from this person,

"Hello, Kuroro," greeted calmly the young blond man.

Kuroro was not sure what he was supposed to do, he is now facing one of his worst and fiercest enemies and the said enemy was greeting him as if they were long- termed friends. So he stayed silent and he started to scrutinize the other guy carefully, he found some changes on the young chain- user. His hair was longer past his shoulders; his eyes were free from the black contacts showing his clear sapphire orbs and he seemed taller about two inches, his features seemed much cuter thanbefore and he seemed much mature and controlled. When the young Kuruta found no response from the older guy, he continued,

"It has been two years since last time we met each other," he said casually without any hint of resentment. Finally, the black- haired man was too curious about the change of the kuruta's demeanor so he decided to play the boy's game and acting in a civilized way towards each other.

"Yes, long time no sees you" replied the older man even more casually than the other guy.

"Why are you here,Kuroro?" asked the blond kuruta curiously.

"Finishing some business," replied the taller guy vaguely.

"I can ask the same to you,Kuruta." added the spider head.

"I am here to retrieve a pair of the scarlet eyes," replied the younger man frankly and his straightforwardness taken the other man aback because he was prepared to listen "It is none of your business" from the young guy.

"Great," all what Kuroro managed to say to the other man.

"I guess you are wondering why I am talking to you like this without trying to chop your head." Said the blond guy with a faint smile on his lips, seeing this smile was too much for Kuroro to endure. Now, he was sure that the kuruta must have lost his mind.

"Of course, I am curious why the sudden change towards me. As I remember the last time we met you were trying to kill me, "replied the spider head with a tint of confusion in his words.

"I will explain everything but first we need to find a place so we can talk." He said that then turned his back to the other man and started walking then gestured to the spider head to follow him and the other man had no option other than accepting the kuruta's invitation.

* * *

They walked around ten minutes until they reached a small cozy restaurant serving the local food, the kuruta pushed the curtain that blocked the entrance of the restaurant and entered and the other man in black followed him without objections from his side. Inside the restaurant, an old lady came to greet them

"Good evening, how can I help you?" asked the old woman politely.

"Good evening my lady, please, we need a secluded table so we can talk in private and we need some dinner," ordered the young kuruta with a kind soothing tone.

The old lady gave them a knowing smile then she ushered them to a faraway table so they can have some privacy then she bowed to them and left to bring them their dinner. After they settled on their seats, the blond guy remained silent for few moments so the raven haired man urged him to speak.

"You said you are going to explain your weird actions to me then blurt out quickly, you know I don't have all the day," said the spider head with impatience and annoyance clear on his tone. And he was awarded by a mischievous grin from the young blond,

"Before telling you my purposes, I want to ask you about something."

The class A criminal's annoyance has increased when he knew that the young kuruta was wasting his time or was trying to pry some information from him but he had had enough and he wanted to finish this conversation as soon as possible so he could continue his mission so he asked the other guy what he wanted to know and the kuruta surprised him by his question.

"Why did not you start hunting me after removing my nen- chain from your heart in the last year and half?" asked the blond guy curiously but there was a gleam of confusion and bewilderment in his eyes.

"I was not interested in hunting you back there because there was some more important issues I wanted to deal with,"

"Are you interested in finishing your revenge on me soon?" the young man asked and managed again to surprise the older man.

"No,not yet." Replied the raven- haired guy honestly.

"Great, "said the younger man while sighing in relief,

"Can you answer another question if you don't mind? "the kuruta added hopefully.

"No problem I guess,"

"What is your business here in China?"

"Seriously, I don't know why you are asking such a question because it is none of your business," commented the older guy furiously.

"I just want to help you finishing your business in a short notice, "said the blond young man innocently.

"And what do you want in return?" asked the other man suspiciously.

"I want you to be my partner that will be held tomorrow evening and you are the only person I knew in this country," explained the chain- user.

"And why do you want to attend this party? I thought that you are not the type of person who would waste his time attending some parties and social occasions."

"You are right I don't like partying but I have to attend this party in particular," confirmed the younger man positively.

"So why are you desperate to attend this party that you asked your archenemy to accompany you there?" the raven- haired man was seriously curious of the real motives of the kuruta.

"This party is not an ordinary party, the host of the party will held a small auction over some treasures and the scarlet eyes are one of those treasures," stated the blond guy with a serious look in his eyes that shows how much this party matters to him.

"Are you going to be one of those who put higher prices over the scarlet eyes?"

"If I bought the scarlet eyes this will raise the suspicions around me especially I already bought around three pairs from other auctions. The mafia people will start to question my relation to the scarlet eyes and the kuruta tribe and I don't want to take the risk of them discovering my heritage. They won't waste any chance in hunting me down and selling me to the higher bidder," shuddered the kuruta from the thought unintentionally.

"So what are you planning to do?" inquired the spider head inquisitively.

"I am going to steal them."

* * *

To be continued,

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

**Life will go on**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own hunter x hunter characters but I own my storylines, they are my original words.

**Main characters: **Kurapika, Kuroro, Shalnark, Leorio, Gon, Killua and Senritsu.

**Warning:** This story contains more than one couple and Kurapika, here, is Female. I know that there are a lot of people who don't like a fem Kurapika but I can't think about Kurapika as a boy.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"So what are you planning to do?" inquired the spider head inquisitively.

"I am going to steal them."

The spider head stared at the blonde chain user for few moments after hearing his intentions to steal the scarlet eyes with unbelievable amazement then he hid his stunned expression cleverly and returned to his previous cool one.

"I thought you are considering stealing from others is a taboo," he inquired curiously with a childish grin on his face.

"I am not going to use morals with people who know nothing about morals." replied the shorter guy with an equal cool expression and rewarded the dark headed young man with a grin either.

The phantom troupe boss knew for sure that the chain assassin has really changed from his previous statement then the boy started to live the real life and abandoned his isolated high moral thoughts and adapted a practical type of thinking so he could dig his way through the hard situations with the tough people he is dealing with. It is a ridiculously tiring thing to try to play fair with people who will never play fair so now the young blond boy will finally have the upper hand against those who are unlucky enough to be his target. This thought should have made him feeling worried that the boy will use any way legal or illegal to achieve his target but he didn't feel worried at all, he felt for a strange reason satisfaction. The raven- haired man became flabbergasted not only from the change on the blond guy but from his own strange behavior towards the other guy.

Before the dark- haired man say anything, their dinner has arrived by the lady who greeted them before and to his surprise, the blond boy did not waste a minute, he picked his chopsticks and dug in his food hungrily after devouring almost half of his food the blond kuruta finally noticed that the other guy has not touched his food yet so he stopped eating and raised his face towards the other guy to know why he did not his share of food.

"Are not you hungry?" asked the kuruta with eyes full of curiosity.

"Yes, I am but watching you eating is much fun." Replied the older guy honestly with a grin etched on his face.

"I worked hard all the day to gather information about the auction and the place where it will take place and I studied the ways in and out of the grand mansion and I draw a blueprint of it so I can use my chain browser the second time I will be there effectively and doing all things consumed my energy so I must eat well to replenish my energy. Did you get it now? "the blond kuruta babbled all this in one breath then shoved another mouthful of food into his mouth. The older man found the antics of the kuruta very funny that he was forced to really smile genuine to the blond guy. The kuruta saw the smile but he didn't smile back to the older guy, for no apparent reason, he was too stunned to react to such reaction from a class A criminal like him, he could not imagine that deadly person like that man could master such sincere emotion so he was now gaping at the other man as if he was growing another head.

The man who was clad in black found this moment his chance to stretch his hand forward and touch the side of the kuruta's mouth and this action snapped the blond hunter from his stupor and he swatted the hand away quickly and glared to the owner of this hand,

"What the hell do you think you are doing? " asked the young blond vehemently.

"Calm down, Kuruta, I was just removing a piece of rice which was stuck on your cheek," said the man in black while showing the piece of food to the blond who was eyeing him carefully to determine whether the older man was speaking the truth or just playing around then she sighed in defeat because she will never be able to know his true intentions as he is always known of his cunning ways so she decided to focus in finishing his meal as soon as possible.

When the spider head sensed that the blond hunter was not interested in arguing with him anymore, he also started eating his meal silently but there was this question which was plaguing his thoughts, "what the real intentions beyond the weird antics of the blond kuruta?" he was sure that there is a strong reason beyond his actions but he had to wait for a while to figure out the truth and he was very clever in games that need patience.

The black list hunter finished his meal first and stood up quietly and put some cash on the table to pay for the meal to both of them then he turned his back to get out of the small restaurant but not before speaking loud enough for the other man to hear,

"I am waiting outside,"

* * *

The raven-haired man finished his meal as fast as possible then got out to accompany the younger guy. Before Kuroro could say anything the Kuruta said in a businesslike way,

"What is your choice? Are you going to accept working with me temporarily or not?"

The older guy has already built his opinion and chose to stick with the other guy to study him well, after all the chain- assassin is the Phantom Troupe's most dangerous enemy and working with him for a while will let him know more about his point of strength and weakness, so his reply came full of certainty without any hint of hesitation,

"Yes, I accept working with you for a while." After hearing the older man's reply a small smile appeared of the stoic face of the blonde guy after saying arrogantly to the spider head,

"You made the right choice." Then he turned his back again and walked straight on his way and said quietly to the black- haired man,

"Follow me."

* * *

To be continued,


End file.
